


Pacifier

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, More references to smut than actual smut, Trans Adrien Agreste, badly written fluff, light age play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cuddling and some roleplaying. That is all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I have decided that, rather than write a multi-chapter smut story, it would be easier to write smutty ficlets. Not that is is heavy on the smut.

What he was doing now was definitely one of Marinette's fantasies. His were usually much more brutal, leaving him bruised and sore for days afterwards. Her's were generally softer. Adrien didn't have a problem with that of course, he loved indulging his girlfriend at least as much as she loved indulging him. And from the bruises on his ass, she really enjoyed it. 

He was currently sitting on the edge of their bed in a Ladybug themed sleeper as his girlfriend sketched away at her work table. She was wearing a plain black tank-top and pink pajama shorts. As he sat there in the most comfortable pair of pajamas he had ever worn (which is saying something being the son of the best fashion designer in France), he thought that he could get used to this. Not wearing his binder this late, he didnt want to fall asleep in it, his breasts were plainly visible through the light material. Not that they were large, his mother had been (thankfully) entirely on board with his identity even at five. While he could've worn a sports bra, Marinette had insisted he didn't 'for the scene of course'. He knew that she just liked playing with them which made him feel a lot better. Not to mention horny very quickly. Adrien was fiddling with the kitten faced pacifier that Marinette had bought (while assuring him many times before and after that he didn't have to do anything he wasn't comfortable with) and contemplated whether or not he could actually suck on it. He decided that while it wasn't what he was used to that it was not only the least he could do but, if he liked the pajamas so much, that maybe the pacifier wouldn't hurt. He put it in and ran his tongue over the rubber nipple. It wasn't actually awful. Taking that as a good sign he began to suck on it slowly. It was actually a lot nicer than he thought it would be. He sucked on it a bit faster and let out a happy little noise at the feeling of the rubber gliding in and out of his mouth.

After about a minute, Marinette put her pencil down and let out a sigh of relief at having finished the design on time. She turned around to check on her boyfriend and squealed. "You are so cute! Not that you're not always cute but even cuter than normal!" She exclaimed with a grin causing him to blush. He could hear her grin even more at his embarrassment. She kissed him on the forehead and turned him to face the vanity mirror. "See? Adorable. Cute pajamas if I don't say so myself [as if she didn't hand make them herself, the dork]. Cute pacifier [that she picked out] to. Cute face," She said, taking the pacifer from him to give him a peck on the lips before continuing. "You know, these are super cute to." Marinette gave his breasts a light squeeze. It didn't fail to turn him on.

She kissed him with much more passion while she played with his nipples through his clothes. She bit his bottom lip and he moaned like she knew he would. She smiled before getting off him, the whine he let out inevitable. He was a very vocal partner and they were both aware of how much she enjoyed it. She had recorded the audio of her spanking him, pinching his nipples, covering his inner thighs and stomach with hickeys, and running her nails down hs back so hard that he still had some scratch marks almost a month later. She didn't do it just because though. It made him horny thinking about it. No, she recorded him to masturbate to while he was away at work. As wrapped up in thoughts of her enjoying the sounds he made as he was, he hadn't realized she was trying to talk to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Marinette. What were you saying?" He asked her, turning to face her. She had moved to lay down in her usual spot on the bed and beckoned to him.

She raised an eyebrow. He blushed again. One of the couple of rules for the night was that he wasn't supposed to address her as Marinette.

"Oh! Sorry. What were you saying, mama?" He asked her. His face felt like it was on fire.

"That's a good boy." She said smiling. "I want you to lie down and cuddle." 

He smiled back. He was still embarrassed but he could definitely still cuddle with her. He crawled to her and plopped down on top of her with his head on her shoulder. "Like this?" He asked, giggling at her pout.

"No, you silly kitty. Like this," She said, pushing him off her and moving him so that he was the little spoon. "And not a word." With that, she slipped the pacifier back in his mouth.

Seeing that it wasn't her Domme voice Adrien figured that he wasn't supposed to comment on the fact that she was about a head shorter than her. He couldn't resist grinning through the pacifier. Not that it did anything seeing how she couldn't see him. But it was still funny.

Adrien cuddled closer into his girlfriend who let out a contented sigh. It was nearly silent in their room except for their breathing for the next few minutes. "Is this ok? Is it too much? Is-" Marinette was cut off with a kiss. She could get very nervous about things involving more than one person, especially if there was something sexual involved, so he cut her off before she could get too far.

"It's fine, Milady. We haven't really done much. Just the feeding, pajamas, and the pacifier. I'll tell you if I'm uncomfortable. Trust me. I'm not ready for, uh, diapers," Adrien's tongue stumbled over the word from how embarrassed he was about them, for the reasons Marinette wanted him to wear them. He continued after he took a breath. "But, uh, I wouldn't be opposed to working our way up to that. If you want. The pajamas and the pacifier are nice."

Marinette smiled at him. "Thank you, Adrien. It means a lot. I know it's not really your thing."

He smiled right back. "Anything with you is my thing. Just sitting on a bench with you is enough to make it my thing."

"You're such a dork. I don't know why I was ever embarrassed."

"You wound me. And it's because i'm very pretty. And, hey, at least I haven't made any puns tonight."

"Go to bed." She said, kissing his lips again.

"You know, the best things about beds are that they aren't just for sleeping in." He said before kissing her back, slipping his tongue in her mouth. They had a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it's awful, but I think that the next one will contain actual sex. I would love comments and kudos.


End file.
